Venice Beach
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione is on a layover in California when she finds Draco posing as a beach bum. No beta
1. Chapter 1

AN: No beta. Just a random drabble I thought up. Enjoy

* * *

Hermione placed her sunglasses on as she walked along Venice Beach. She had a layover from her flight. She knew she could have easily obtained a portkey but she wanted some time to think and be alone. Her trip to Australia to reverse what she had done to her parents proved to be futile. It didn't work, and her parents had no idea who she was still. She took a flight back, with a layover to California. The beach and sun would do her some good. She walked along, looking at the people walking past her. She heard the sound of someone strumming a guitar and looked over. It was a tall, very tan, almost red beach bum singing along with his guitar. He didn't have a hat or anything to ask for money and he seemed happy playing his music. Hermione wasn't paying much attention to him until she walked past him and stopped.

"Draco?" Hermione said in shock

The musician broke a string on his guitar and stopped playing.

"Fuck me" Draco said

"It is you! What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Is that a man bun?!" Hermione asked

Draco quickly turned to leave. Hermione followed him.

"What are you doing? Don't ignore me!" Hermione said walking alongside him

"What do you want Granger?! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why do you look like this? You're so tan, I didn't think that was possible. Actually you're turning red here, don't you use sunscreen?"

"Leave me alone!"

"But no one's seen you in a year! They thought you died"

"Going to run to Scarhead now?"

"No, we thought you died. Everyone thought you died! Don't you care about your friends?"

"Oh stop with the bleeding heart! No one there misses me!"

"But your Manor, the house elves"

"Of course the house elves! I bloody freed them before I left, does that make you feel better now? Are you done harassing me?!"

"I'm sorry"

Draco said nothing and walked off. She watched him as he disappeared around a corner. She was shocked to find him. His hair was much longer and darker. He must have dyed it to a dirty blonde. His clothes were all loose and relaxed. They had strange patterns on it and odd combinations of color. It was the exact opposite of the Malfoy she knew in school.

* * *

Hermione sat down at a local cafe. She ordered herself some lunch and looked through her phone. She heard the waitress giggle and looked over. Sitting at the bar was Draco, flirting with the waitress. Hermione looked away. Draco ordered his lunch and at there alone. A few minutes later a group of guys walked in and surrounded Draco. They were talking and laughing and Hermione assumed they were his friends. One of them looked over and saw her sitting there looking at them. She looked away embarrassed.

She finished her meal and put everything into her bag. The chair across from her scraped against the floor and she looked up. It was a brunette with a tan and very long hair. His button down shirt was open, giving her an eyeful of sunburnt skin.

"Hey" the brunette said

"Hi" Hermione answered tentatively

"Saw you sitting here alone, and I just wanted to say hi"

Great, Americans were just as rude as suspected.

"I'm Greg, my friends and I are in a band, and we're playing tonight. Maybe you'd like to come see us" Greg said sliding the flyer towards her on the table

Hermione glanced down at the flyer and then back up at Greg.

"Sorry, I'm here on a layover, I'll be gone in a few hours" Hermione said

"Oh, that accent, you must be like our boy Tom here, from England right? Maybe you two know each other"

"I doubt that, England isn't that small and we all don't know each other"

Were all Americans this dumb? Did they think they all knew each other because they shared the same accent? And what was Draco doing with these people?

"It would have been nice to see you there. We'd even dedicate a song to you"

"Right, I've got to be going now"

Hermione grabbed her bag and got up. She walked over to the bar and paid her bill. She could feel everyone staring at her for some reason. She opened the door, when a huge gust of wind came and blew her skirt up. She shrieked and pushed her skirt back down. She looked over and saw all the guys staring at her. Furious and embarrassed, she glared at Draco and stormed off.

"She's got coconut trees on her panties"

"No those were palm trees"

"How do you tell the difference"

Draco merely smirked and turned back to his friends. The fire sprinklers suddenly went off and drenched them all. They ran out of the cafe. Draco looked around and saw Hermione glaring at him for a moment before walking off.

* * *

Hermione sent the owl off and looked back at her suitcase. She dreaded going back to England, to Harry, to Ron, to knowing she had failed. She looked at her suitcase again and decided for a change.

Draco and his friend Greg were onstage, strumming their guitars and singing some song they wrote. They had a few beers in them and were enjoying themselves on stage. The bar was small and filled with locals. Hermione walked in wearing a long, white crochet dress to reached her ankles. It was completely see through, but the white slip she wore underneath didn't do much to cover her. Her hair was in 2 braids to control it from frizzing out too much. She wore a brown cowboy hat to complete her look. She sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink.

Draco and his friend were still playing and singing along. Everyone drank a few beers and soon people were getting on stage stinging along with them. Draco saw Hermione at the bar. Once they were done with their group sing along, he walked over to her. Greg seeing what Draco was doing, pushed him aside and reached Hermione first.

"You came" Greg said

"I suppose I did. Missed my flight, won't get another one until tomorrow" Hermione said

"So, did you like our music?"

"That was terrible. It was a group karaoke attempt at best" Hermione said

"Nice hat" Draco said approaching her

"Thanks. Likewise" Hermione said pointing to his hat

Draco instinctively touched his hat.

"Don't mind him, he likes to wear stuff with his name on it" Greg said

Hermione looked at the name on the hat. It was a logo, that just said TOMS.

"Well your hat doesn't have your name on it" Draco said

"What's the saying? Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" Hermione teased

Greg pushed Draco aside, who stumbled and then stood up and placed his arm around Greg.

"You'll have to forgive Greg here, no manners these Americans" Draco said

"So I've been told" Hermione said

"So you never told me your name" Greg said

"I never gave it" Hermione said

"I'm sure I'll learn it by the end of the night" Greg said

"Quit while you're ahead, and have some dignity mate" Draco said

"Don't embarrass me because you want her" Greg said

Someone yelled for Greg to get back on stage. He left the two and jumped on stage and began strumming his guitar.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco asked

"Missed my flight. Are all Americans this direct?"

"Yes they are. And when they have their sights set on something, they won't stop until they get it. "

"Your friend is going home alone tonight'

"I don't doubt that"

"But you're not"

Draco paused and looked at Hermione. Was she openly flirting with him?

"You're in for an all nighter Malfoy"

"Granger…."

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Bloody hell it is you. Looking like a street rat on the other side of the world" Blaise said

"Blaise?" Draco said in shock

"Yes it's me mate, nice of you tell me where you ran off to. Granger here had to tell me. You've got a lot of explaining to do mate" Blaise said

"Enjoy your night boys" Hermione said as she left


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Part 2 of this since someone inspired me to write more. No beta

* * *

Hermione watched from her window as Draco and his friends were walking back from their midnight swim from the beach. They were smiling and laughing as they walked back. She had never seen Draco really smile. She had never seen him look so happy and free.

Hermione had not returned back to England. She ended up renting an apartment near the beach. She wasn't sure what she was doing, just that going home wasn't something she was ready to do.

In the mornings she would swim in the ocean, feel the water wash over her body, almost calming. She would read in the afternoon, about anything and everything. And at night she would try a new hobby. She would knit, she would crochet, she would paint, she would try anything and everything to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about her parents, her failure at returning their memories, and most of all, she didn't want to think about what was waiting for her in England.

She went to the beach in the morning for her daily swim. Her hair was in a braid and she placed her towel and wand on the sand. She saw Draco walking along the sand with his guitar playing some random song. She wasn't sure what he was singing, just that they all sounded all the same. He saw her and kept playing his guitar. Hermione turned to the ocean, but she felt her bikini top starting to slide off. She saw the ties were untied magically. She tried to cover herself and reached for her towel. She felt her bikini bottoms starting to slide off and quickly wrapped the towel around herself. She saw Draco walking away. She grabbed her wand and hid it her towel. She walked towards Draco and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's your problem Malfoy?!" Hermione yelled

"Morning Granger"

"I know it was you! Stop trying to undress me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop it Draco. It's not funny"

"I haven't done anything. In case you have forgotten, there are wizards here too in California. Leaving your wand in the sand is just inviting trouble"

Hermione pulled the towel around herself tighter and looked around. She followed Draco as he walked around the beach.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione asked

"Home"

"You don't carry it with you?"

"No need to, besides I'm very proficient with wandless magic"

"I've noticed"

"What are you still doing here Granger? Miss your flight again?"

"No. I just don't want to go home yet"

"That was dirty sending Blaise after me"

"He's your friend, he was worried about you. All your friends are"

"I doubt that"

"Blaise showed up after I sent him an owl. He was in Italy because he thought you died. Don't you care?"

"Mind your own business Granger"

"Malfoy, why are you being like this? I know my friends would be worried for me if I just disappeared like you did"

"And what exactly are you doing right now? Hiding from them?"

Draco was skateboarding down the boardwalk. He enjoyed feeling the breeze against his skin and the sounds of the ocean waves. He reached the end of the boardwalk when he saw her. He was shocked at her appearance and almost fell off his board. Hermione Granger had cut off all her hair into a short pixie cut.

"Granger" Draco said

"Malfoy" Hermione responded

"Almost didn't recognize you there"

"That's the point"

"You look…..good...it makes your eyes stand out more"

"Um thanks, I think"

"We're playing again tonight, you should come, have a beer and unwind"

"You know all your songs sound the same right?"

"Such a critic, I don't see you getting up on the stage"

"Maybe if you sang something good, I would"

Hermione ended up going to watch him perform that night. She had a few beers with him, and a few stolen kisses. She ended up going home with him. She woke up to the sounds of him strumming his guitar. She watched him play a few chords on his guitar and then quickly jot down something on a paper. He was sitting in swim trunks and nothing else.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked

"Writing a song, before I forget it" Draco said

"Where's the loo?"

"It's outside"

"Outside?!"

"It's a bungalow, the bathroom is separate from the house. Relax it has running water"

Hermione moved to get up and looked for her dress. She didn't know what happened to it. She saw his shirt on the floor and put it on. She went to the giant french doors and opened it. She saw a smaller house next to the bungalow and went inside. She was surprised that it was an actual functioning bathroom with running water. She used the bathroom, splashed water on her face and went back into the house unsure of what was going to happen next.

She found Draco in the same spot. He continued writing and strumming with his guitar. He seemed possessed writing and playing. Hermione looked for her dress and put it on.

"I should go" Hermione said

Draco looked up at her and stopped what he was doing. He stood up.

"Don't go yet, you haven't had breakfast yet, well lunch now"

"Look, let's not make this awkward or weird between us"

Draco walked up to her, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her, his hands roaming down her body.

"Nothing is going to be awkward between us again" Draco said as he pushed her down onto the bed

"Draco, what happened between us-"

"I don't regret it, do you?"

"No"

"Good"

"But-"

"No, I've spent all this time doing what other people want me to do. This time I'm doing what I want. There's no one here to tell us what side we're supposed to be on, what we're supposed to do. It's just us"

Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

A month later an owl arrived for Hermione. She read the letter. It was from Harry and Ron, who were concerned that she hadn't returned yet. She wrote a quick response that she was traveling and would return in a few months.

Two months later, Theo Nott showed up looking for Draco. Shocked to see his appearance, Theo wasn't sure what happened to Draco. He was more shocked to see Hermione there as well, except now she wasn't Hermione, she was Kat. And together, Draco and her were TomKat.

"There's nothing for me there, everywhere I go, they all look at me like I should be rotting in Azkaban with my father" Theo said

"You never took the mark" Draco said

"I didn't, but my father did, and everyone assumes that I did as well. I couldn't stay there anymore. All those eyes looking at me" Theo said

"You'll be fine here. No one really cares about that here"

"They're muggles"

"Yes, but we're also by the beach, and things are different here. They're more relaxed here"

"I can see why you want to stay here" Theo said looking at Hermione

"It's one of the many reasons here. Let's go for a swim"

"Now?"

"Yes, now, in the ocean, it will be the first thing you'll do in California"

* * *

Three months later Pansy shows up looking for Theo. She finds him at the beach with Draco. Both of them are shirtless, tan and in shorts. Draco is playing his guitar while Theo is laying on the sand. She is shocked to see her friends acting so relaxed and without a care in the world. Gone were the perfectly pressed oxford shirts, brushed and styled hair and they were so tan they were almost red and sunburnt in some areas. She looks and sees tattoos on Draco's body, a daffodil, covering up his dark mark and a palm tree on his ankle.

"Draco! Theo! What are you doing?!" Pansy yelled

"Pansy!" Theo said as got up to hug her, "How have you been?"

"Freezing in England while you've been tanning yourselves here" Pansy snapped

"Your pale skin could use some color Pansy" Draco said

"I thought Blaise was joking when he said he found you here. What are you a buskar now?" Pansy asked

"No, I play because I like to share my music with the world" Draco teased

"Shut up Draco!"

"Shh, his name is Tom now" Theo said

"Why are you two pretending to be beach bums?" Pansy

"We're not pretending, we are" Draco smiled

"Merlin what's happened to you?" Pansy asked

* * *

Four months later another owl arrived. There were two letters, one from Harry and one from Ron. Harry wanted to see how she was doing, and that Crookshanks was getting moody. Ron wanted to know when she was coming back. He said that he had found a flat and it was big enough for the both of them. Hermione sighed and answered them quickly and sent the reply. She looked back at Draco who was outside the bungalow playing guitar in front of a fire with Theo and Pansy next to him. Pansy had let her hair grow, finally growing out her bangs. She enjoyed the sun and the surfers there. Theo and her had moved into a nearby beach house and would visit often. She would wake up with Draco and swim in the ocean in the mornings. Draco would spend the afternoon teaching her how to skateboard, surf, or whatever new activity she wanted to try. Their nights would be filled with music, beers and stargazing. They would fall into bed together and wake up in the morning in each other's arms. They were happy, they were free to be themselves, they were Tom and Kat.

* * *

One year later, it wasn't an owl that arrived for Hermione, but her one of her best friends. Hermione opened the door without thinking and saw Harry standing there.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he hugged her

"Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him back

"It's been so long, you know we missed you" Harry said

"I missed you, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"It's been a year Hermione, I thought you'd be done traveling by now, but it looks like you've settled in just fine here" Harry said looking around the bungalow

Hermione realized what Harry was doing. He was looking around for clues to what she had been up to. Draco left his clothes all over the bed. He was messy and would leave pieces of his songs all over the place.

"So, you're with some new bloke now? Were you going to let Ron know?" Harry asked

"It's been a year and Ron should have figured it out a long time ago" Hermione said

"You know Ron isn't the quickest to pick up on things. You have to tell him that you've moved on"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to deal with Ron. She didn't want to deal with anything. She looked at the clock and realized Draco would be returning from the cafe where he picked up their lunches.

"Harry, you have to go, now" Hermione said pushing him towards the door

"What? Why?" Harry asked

"He, he doesn't know you're here, and-"

"Is he a muggle? Are you with a muggle? He doesn't know you're a witch does he?"

"You have to leave, I'll meet you later, please!"

"Are you ashamed of me? I am the chosen one after all" Harry said cheekily

"You have to go!"

Harry used his wand and disillusioned himself. He moved out of her grasp and Hermione began grabbing the air around her.

"Harry! Harry stop it! You have to go! You can't be here!"

"I want to see your muggle boyfriend"

"No! Harry you have to go!" Hermione went around the bungalow grabbing air looking for him

Draco walked in holding their lunches. His cap was covering his face as he put the bag onto the table. Hermione was still grabbing around for Harry.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing, looking at her as if she were crazy. He removed his hat and placed it on the table. She rushed over to him, but it was too late. Draco was sent flying against the wall with a stupify and slumped down. Harry disillusioned himself.

"Tell me I'm seeing things. Tell me this isn't Malfoy. Tell me Hermione!" Harry yelled

"He's Tom!" Hermione yelled

Hermione grabbed his wand and then walked over to Draco on the floor. She pointed it at his chest.

"Renervate" Hermione said

Draco gasped and sat up.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco said

Hermione threw her arms around him and held him against her chest. Draco looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"Potter" Malfoy seethed

* * *

Yes I'm a loud rude American if you're wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: No beta, hope you're amused.

* * *

"It's Malfoy, you're with Malfoy now? Really?" Harry said as he took his wand back

Harry began waving his wand around Hermione to see if there were any spells used on her, to see if she were imperio-ed.

"You weren't cursed, no dark magic, it was a potion then?" Harry said

"Hermione is here by choice, I didn't force her magically or otherwise" Draco said

"You got top marks in potions, I always thought Snape favored you. Doesn't look like a love potion, she doesn't have the dazed look" Harry said

"I'm right here and I'm not here by force! I'm not under any effects of a potion!" Hermione yelled as she helped Draco stand up

"Veela pheromones? Very potent, making the subject more willing. With your funds, you could easily obtain it" Harry said circling them

"Stop it Harry! Why can't you believe I want to be here!?" Hermione yelled as she stood infront of Harry

"Because you're too bloody smart to be with this git! You're supposed to be the brightest witch of-" Harry yelled

"Well maybe I'm tired of being that! I'm tired of being what you expect of me! I'm tired of pretending! Maybe I just want to be me! Maybe I just want to be happy!"

"And you're happy with him!?"

"YES!"

"What's happened to you?"

"Why couldn't you just leave things alone?! I was happy here and now you've ruined it!"

"Hermione-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Hermione screamed as she left

Hermione ran down to the beach. She sat on the and and looked out at the ocean. Hearing the waves was almost calming for her.

"Did you and Tom have a fight?" Greg asked as he sat down next to her

"No, just some family stuff" Hermione said

"Yeah that sucks"

"Look Greg, I really want to be alone right now"

"I know, but I kinda don't want you to leave Tom by himself, especially with your family there"

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I heard too. Was gonna ask you both to come to the bar, we're doing an impromptu acoustic session, but I'm gonna take it as a no you're staying in tonight"

"Yeah we are"

"Don't worry Kat, I won't tell anyone, about your or Tom, or your family. I'm not so different from you. I'm a squib"

Hermione's eyes went wide with the knowledge Greg just dropped on her.

"I've always known. I knew when Tom showed up a year ago. His name's not Tom, you British people love to have pretentious names. And he probably has one that's sooo extra"

"You have no idea"

"I know why Tom came here. He was trying to hide and forget whatever it is he's running from. He told me he had 2 years before he had to go back. Sounds like he's going to prison or something over there"

"Something like that"

"Then you showed up and he changed even more. He can sing a tune but damn all his songs sound the same."

Hermione laughed.

"I tell him the same thing!"

"He really needs to expand his range. It's so stifling at times, but he's working on new stuff these days, maybe it will be better"

"Maybe"

* * *

Draco walked over to his fridge and took out a beer. He opened it and took a large gulp.

"You've really done it, you've made her mad" Draco said

Harry was bewildered with Draco's reponse.

"I've seen her mad, this is nothing" Harry said

"I don't see you going after her" Draco said as he continued to drink

"I know better"

"Do you?"

"What happened to her? Why is she even here with you?"

"She was here on a layover, decided she liked the sun"

"There's more to it"

"There is, but it's her story to tell, not mine"

"Since when did you care about her privacy?"

"Some of us were raised with manners and decorum"

"Right, says the guy drinking a beer and not offering me one"

"I didn't know if you were allowed to"

"I'm not working here, I came to find her"

Draco went to the fridge and got 2 more beers. He finished his first and handed Harry one.

"Why are you all red?" Harry asked

"I'm a bit sunburnt"

"Why didn't you case a charm or use sunscreen?"

"I didn't feel like it. Are we really here to talk about skincare?"

* * *

Hermione walked back to the bungalow with Greg. They saw Draco and Harry sitting by the fire drinking beers.

"I'll see you later Kat" Greg said as he left

Hermione walked the two near the fire.

"Hey" Hermione said

"Hey" Draco said getting up and walking over to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Greg was with me" Hermione said

"Do you want anything?" Draco asked

"No I'm fine, I need to talk to Harry"

"Alright, I'm going inside then" Draco said as he kissed her forehead

"Malfoy" Potter said

"Potter" Draco said as he went inside

Harry looked over at Hermione who sat down next to him.

"So Malfoy was telling me how he's never seen you really angry before" Harry said

"I had no reason to be mad here. It's nice here"

"Is that why you're here? To escape?"

"Something like that"

"I'm sorry for yelling, it wasn't my place to judge you like that. I just missed you, you've been gone a whole year. You left after the battle at Hogwarts and we didn't hear anything from you. You said you were going to Australia"

"I did go, to find my parents"

"Oh, did you find them?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't reverse the memory charm on them. Them being muggles made it harder. I couldn't fix it. I couldn't bring them back" Hermione said as she started to cry

Harry put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"I tried so hard, and I couldn't do it. After so many months I gave up. They were happy with their new identities, I just couldn't stay there anymore. I took a plane back, but there was a layover here. And then I saw him, he looked like such a dirty beach bum, sunburnt, and singing songs on his guitar while people just ignored him. It was the strangest thing ever. But he was so happy, and I wanted that, to be happy"

Harry just held her and listened to her.

"I couldn't go back, I couldn't face you all. I had failed and I didn't want your pity"

"It's not pity, never pity. We missed you. We wanted our friend back."

"I know Harry, but going back there, it just reminds me of everything that happened."

"But you could send an owl you know? To let us know you're alive"

"I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't want to be reminded of everything. Here it's so easy to forget, but I know I can't stay here forever"

"Well at least your brain is still working"

"Draco is leaving in a few months"

"Where's he going?"

"I'm not sure, he said he was only staying for 2 years here, then he's going back"

"His mother, his mother's house arrest is over by then. He's going back for her"

"His mother? I didn't know she was under house arrest"

"Yes, it was shortly after everything that happened. I testified of what she did for me in the forest. They put her under house arrest for 2 years. I testified for Malfoy too, he was acquitted of all charges, not that he knows. His father wasn't so lucky. He's in Azkaban."

"I didn't know. No wonder he's here"

"That's why you should send an owl every so often. I would have told you what happened. I knew you would have wanted me to make sure that Narcissa wasn't sent away. She's been alone in that house for almost 2 years. She wasn't allowed many visitors. I saw her a few times. She seemed pleased that I was there, but she never mentioned Malfoy"

"Draco would never abandon her. She must have known where he was"

"She never said anything. Even when we all thought he died. She never said anything"

They both heard the sounds of a guitar being strummed. Harry looked back and saw Draco sitting on the bed playing his guitar.

"He's really playing that thing" Harry said

"Yes, and he sings songs, but they all sound the same though"

Harry laughed.

"He's so sunburnt though, why doesn't he cast a sun charm?"

"It's to cover his scars, the scars you gave him" Hermione said

Harry froze as Hermione moved out of his arms.

"I know you said you didn't know what the spell did, but it left scars all over his chest and back. He does this to himself so they're not as visible"

"But I'm sure he can cast a glamour"

"He doesn't have his wand"

"How can he not have one? I mean…"

Hermione arched her eyebrow at him.

"Ok, I kinda kept it, but I thought he would have gotten a new one. I mean how else did he make here without a wand?"

"Like a muggle"

"Malfoy taking a plane here?"

"He doesn't know that I know about his wand. It would be nice if you returned it. Since you're not using it and you have your own wand"

"I suppose I should. But I can't just bring an extra wand here. Every wand has to be registered along with any new wizard or witch in the area"

Hermione looked back at Draco who was still strumming his guitar inside.

"He's really hiding. I knew he didn't have his wand but without it, he didn't have to register. No one knows he's really here."

"Even though he's a former Death Eater, I'm sure the Americans wouldn't have let him in had they known"

"Harry you can't tell anyone"

"I wouldn't tell anyone. You know this"

"I know, it's just, it's just that I don't know how long this is going to last. I know at some point he's going to leave, and I have to go back. I just don't want it to end yet"

"I know, and you should be happy, however long it lasts. I'll give him back his wand when he goes to see his mother."

"Thank you Harry"

"And send an owl. So we know what's going on with you"

* * *

Hermione's fingers traced over the faint scars on Draco's chest. They lay in bed looking up at the skylight in their bungalow. It was still morning. Harry had left hours ago. Hermione climbed into bed and laid her head on Draco's sleeping body. She woke him up minutes later as her hands slipped down his body. Draco was still asleep but it appeared his body responded to her touch. Wasting no time, Hermione climbed on top of him, pushing his shorts down. She sank down on him, her hands resting on his chest. Slowly she started to move and Draco woke immediately. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. When the sun finally rose they still lay there together. Hermione knew her time with him was fading, that he would have to leave soon. So she did the only thing she could, she wanted to spend every minute making memories that should could smile back on. She wrote a song with Draco and Greg. She decided she was tired of them playing the same thing over and over again. And surprisingly it turned out pretty good.

They swam more in the ocean. Hermione casting a bubble head charm on them both, so they could swim deeper into the ocean. They went paragliding, running off a cliff with a glider, giving them a view of the entire beach. She knew their time was coming to an end, so she took many pictures of them together.

Draco and Greg had another informal concert that night. Draco was ready to show off the new songs that he had been writing. Hermione sat at the bar and had a few drinks. She looked at the stage when Draco and Greg began to play. Hermione was surprised that the song didn't sound the same as the others. She listened to him play all his new songs, they were all different, they were all so beautiful. They were all about her. She got up as he walked off the stage. She didn't say anything to him, instead she kissed him.

Their nights were getting shorter. They became desperate, clinging to each other. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed him. That she didn't want him to leave.

She found him outside, sitting by the fire at night. She could see him through the large french doors. She got up and slipped on one of his shirts and headed outside. She paused for a moment and saw him cut off his man bun and throw his hair into the fire. He tossed the scissors aside, and picked up his guitar. He looked at it and then at the fire. He was reluctant to throw it in. With a sigh he threw it into the fire. Hermione opened the door and pulled it out of the fire.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked

"I thought you were sleeping" Draco said

Hermione summoned her wand and repaired the damage done to the guitar. She looked back at Draco, and brushed her fingers through his shorter hair.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Hermione asked

"You knew"

"Of course I knew, I just didn't say anything. Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"I thought it would be easier that way"

"I don't even deserve a goodbye?"

"It would be easier if you hated me. I'm a coward still"

Hermione placed her arms around his neck.

"No, you're mine"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this"

"I know"

"I don't want to go, but I have to"

"I know Draco, I know"

"You really are a know it all aren't you?"

'I know because I have to go back too at some point"

Draco kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I don't know if and when I'll ever be able to come back here. I don't want to leave you here"

"But you're going to"

"Things were easier here, just us, no deatheaters, no ministry, no Potter"

"You can't blame Harry. Besides we can't hide here forever."

"I wanted to"

"I know, we both did. Here we're Tom and Kat. Just two people who live in this bungalow by the beach. No parents, no dark wizards, no horcruxes, just us"

"Just us"

"When do you leave?"

"In a few hours"

"Then let's make the most of what we have left"

Hermione took his hand and led him back inside. She pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled him and pointed her wand at his chest. She said a healing spell, and his red sunburnt skin was gone. She could see the faint scars on his chest, but his skin was still tan. She put her wand on the nightstand and pushed Draco down into the bed.

* * *

Draco awoke hours later, and got dressed. He put on black wizarding robes and sighed. He wanted to to take the sun and beach with him. But most of all he wanted to take her with him. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"The portkey activates in a few minutes" Draco said

Hermione turned her body to face him. She reached out and held his hand.

"What will you do there now? It's quite cold and there's hardly any sun" Hermione said

"I know, I'm not sure, but I can't abandon her, she is my mother"

"I know, I don't know when I'll go back. Send an owl so I know you'll be alright?"

"Yes, of course. I want you to know, that I don't regret it, any of our time together here"

"I know, I don't regret it either. I just hope I'll see you again someday"

Draco kissed her hand. He bent down and kissed her one last time.

"Promise me you'll remember me" Hermione said

"Always" Draco said as he felt the portkey heating up in his pocket

He pulled his hand away from her and stood up. He looked at her and smiled.

"You are the best thing to ever have happened to me Hermione"

He reached into his pocket and as soon as his hand touched it, it took him back to England. Hermione watched as he disappeared. She looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten. She rolled over and hugged his pillow.

* * *

Draco landed in the greeting room where the Floo was. He looked around and realized he was in his old home. It felt cold to him, had it always been like this? There was a pop and an house elf appeared.

"Master Draco, we are happy to see you back. Your mother is in the garden having tea with Auror Potter" the house elf said

"Potter's here? Can't escape him can I?" Draco said as he walked towards the garden

His mother was having tea, sitting regally in her seat. Harry sat there sipping his eat and helping himself to a treacle tart.

"You must share this recipe, It's amazing. Though I doubt Kreacher could make anything now" Harry said

"I'll send Mipsy over to help poor old Kreacher" Narcissa said

"Mother" Draco said stiffly

Narcissa looked up and placed her teacup down. She got up and rushed over to her son and hugged him. It had been too long.

"I have missed you so much" Narcissa said

"I miss you too mother"

"Good to see you Malfoy. You're traveling alone I see" Harry said getting up

"Yes, I've had the past 2 years to myself" Draco said

"Right...so I'll just be going now. The house arrest has been lifted. You are free Mrs Malfoy" Harry said

"Thank you Auror Potter" Narcissa said

"Oh yes, there is one more thing" Harry said stopping in front of Draco

Harry took out Draco's hawthorn wand and handed it to him. Draco took it, feeling the magic thrum through him again. His wand was back in his hand again. It felt different though.

"I'll be leaving now, good day" Harry said as he walked out

Draco stared at the wand in his hand. This was the same wand that defeated Voldemort, the same wand that put an end to the madness.

"Have you been without it this whole time?" Narcissa asked him

* * *

Yes another chapt! And since I've been getting trolls, I've decided to continue to post purely based on spite. I was just going to leave it a one shot, but hey. let's see how loud and whiny these crybaby trolls can be! XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the positive support! Here's another chapter. No beta. I originally wrote this because of something I saw on tumblr poking fun at Tom. I didn't expect it to go beyond a one shot.

* * *

Draco went with his mother whenever she wanted to go out, which was often. Draco still got the stares and glares from people whenever they went out. His mother paid no mind as she shopped. It wasn't until they were denied service at a restaurant that it started to sink in for her. She went home despondent but still hopefully. And Draco just watched her, unable to comfort her. He thought of Hermione, wondered what she was doing. He yearned for the sun, and beach but he knew he couldn't abandon his mother. The manor was cold and empty. There were so many rooms, empty rooms. There was no one to live in them. His mother had decorated, covered up what had happened in there with new paint and carpets. The dining room table was replaced, the carpet where Hermione bled out on was gone. But he knew it was still there. He remembered her screams, he remembered it all. They had let a madman into their home, and a madman had desecrated their home. Draco had no more fond memories of the manor, just nightmares about it.

"What are you doing Draco?" Narcissa asked as she entered the room

"Just brewing a few potions" Draco answered

He stirred the cauldron and then leaned over. He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes. Yes, there it was. The smell of the ocean, the wood from his guitar, and the scent she would leave in his sheets after they made love. He had successfully brewed amortentia. He placed the lid on the cauldon and turned to his mother.

"Going shopping today mother?" Draco asked

"No, I think I've bought everything that I need. Though I do wish to go out"

"Don't let me stop you mother."

"You're not going to come with me?"

"Not today mother"

"I don't want to go alone, I've noticed the people aren't as kind as they used to be"

"They were never kind mother, they feared us. Now there is nothing to fear"

"How do you do it?"

"Really mother? I learned from the best, you"

"I suppose I have been out of touch"

"It's like riding a broom, you never forget how. You just need practice"

* * *

Hermione looked out at the ocean as she sat on the beach alone. Somehow it wasn't as calming as it was before. She returned to the bungalow and started to make lunch. She didn't have the heart to move Draco's things. He was so messy, leaving things everywhere. But now they were reminders that he was there. She looked over at his guitar. He had tried to burn it, to destroy it, but she saved it. For what purpose she didn't know. She walked over and picked it up. She remembered how he played it, his fingers strumming along, the way he would hold the neck of the guitar like a caress. She did miss him. She remembered when they wrote a song together and laughed at how terrible it was. But he didn't laugh, he encouraged her to keep writing. She placed the guitar down.

Greg knocked on the door and she let him in. He walked in.

"How have you been holding up?" Greg asked

"Fine, I mean, as well as can be expected" Hermione answered

"You don't have to do this, you can move in with me"

"Ugh no thanks, you're a bigger slob that Tom was"

"Ok, good point. I just want you to know you're not alone. We're here for you. And we're playing again tonight, well just me now. But you should come, we could play that song you wrote"

"No, I don't sing"

"Fine I'll sing, and you be backup, how's that? Besides you wrote that song with Tom, it should be heard"

"Maybe"

Greg smiled and turned to leave when he saw the conch seashell on the table. He picked it up and looked at it.

"This is new" Greg said

Hermione looked up at the giant seashell in his hands. Greg placed it next to his hear to see if he could hear the sounds of the ocean. Instead, it was Tom singing and strumming to his guitar.

"Kat! Kat! Come here!" Greg yelled

"What is it?!" Hermione rushed over

Greg placed the seashell next to her ear.

"It's Tom, he's singing that song he wrote for you"

Hermione held the shell close to her ear and smiled. Draco must have charmed it before left. Greg picked up Draco's guitar.

"I'm taking this with me so you'll show up tonight"

* * *

Draco sat in his room, playing guitar. He had transfigured the guitar, but it didn't quite sound the same. His mother burst into his room and he looked up.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Narcissa asked

"Practicing, is there something you wanted?" Draco asked

"These people, they are so vile and rude! I can't even have tea in the afternoon anymore!"

"Mother, I thought you were above this"

"I am! But the snide comments, the glares, it's infuriating!"

"They don't like us! They never did! And after everything's that happened, they're not afraid to show it to us!"

"But you were acquitted of all charges, I served my house arrest! What else do these people want?!"

"It doesn't matter that we served our time. They still hate, they will always hate us. Why do you even care what they think? Why do you even want to stay here?"

"This is our home, I will not be driven out by these rude insignificant people! They have no manners, no decorum, they're almost as bad as muggles!"

"Muggles aren't all that bad mother"

"What are you saying?!"

"What I'm saying is that, no one wants us here! Why do you want to stay? There is nothing for us here!"

"We have friends"

"We had friends. Most of them are gone either in Azkaban or they've fled. And I don't blame them"

"This is our home! We have lived here for generations. I will not be driven out! To just leave, it means-"

"It means they've won, which they did. We were on the wrong side. We lost. So how is this any different?"

"So you're ready to leave then?"

"I would never abandon you mother"

* * *

Hermione was on stage with Greg. greg was playing Draco's guitar and playing the song Hermione had written with him.

 _I dig my toes into the sand_

 _The Ocean looks like a thousand diamonds_

 _Strewn across a blue blanket_

 _I lean against the wind_

 _Pretend that I am weightless_

 _And in this moment I am happy….happy_

 _I wish you were here….._

* * *

Draco looked at the seashells in his hands. They were the only thing he had taken from California. He left everything else behind, his clothes, his guitar, and her. He started to move them around and then smiled. He quickly placed them back in his pocket and apparated to Gringotts. He entered his vault and looked around.

* * *

Hermione was busing writing another song when Greg showed up at her bungalow.

"Writing another one?" Greg asked

"Yeah, it just comes to me now" Hermione said

* * *

Draco was at the jewelers, handing them the seashells and then the pearls he had taken from his vault. The jeweler looked at him confused.

"You want me to do what?" the jeweler asked

"Make all this into a bracelet" Draco said

"But these are just shells"

"Yes, I'm sure you're very talented"

Draco returned home and noticed the house elf was acting strange. He walked over and saw the house elf holding his cell phone.

"Tippy what's wrong?" Draco asked

The elf shrieked and almost dropped the phone.

"Tippy doesn't know. Strange box started beeping and a straight light keeps appearing. Tippy was trying to clean it"

"Give it to me and go clean something else"

Draco took the phone and realized the batter was almost dead. He went to charge it and realized there were several texts. Mostly from Greg. He opened it to see he had sent him a few videos of him performing and Hermione was on stage next to him. Draco played the latest video.

Greg was playing his guitar, with Hermione next to him. He didn't recognize the song at all.

 _I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
You have only been gone ten days_

 _But already I'm wasting away  
I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon  
But I need you to know that I care  
And I miss you_

Draco was impressed that Greg managed to play a song that sounded different. He saw the next text.

 _She wrote this for you. She's been writing a lot lately_

Draco quickly looked at the other videos. He clutched the phone in his hands and held it close to his heart. He would do anything to go back to be with her. He sat down and kept watching the videos. His mother found him in his room staring at his phone. She noticed the forlorn look on his face and wondered why he was so sad.

* * *

The next morning Narcissa was dressed and ready to go out. Draco was going to the jewelers to pick up the bracelet he had commissioned.

"Draco, we're going to be late" Narcissa said

"Late for what Mother?"

"We are having tea"

"We always have tea, and you're right here"

"No, we've been invited to tea"

"Who would invite us?"

"Draco! It's rude to decline an invitation from a friend. Now come along"

Draco walked out of the floo and dusted himself off. He looked around while his mother was busy talking to someone.

"Draco! You're still alive" Daphne said as she walked over to him

"Daphne" Draco said as he hugged her

"I didn't believe Blaise when he said he found you pretending to be a beach bum"

"I wasn't a bum, I was more of a free spirit"

"I'm sure you were very free with yourself there"

"I didn't know you had invited us to tea"

"I didn't, mother did. She dragged me back from Italy. I was having such a wonderful time there"

"You and Blaise?"

"Says the person who was pretending to be a beach bum playing terrible music"

"My music isn't terrible"

"Blaise said everyone there was drunk"

"Blaise was drunk"

"Not that drunk, he knew your music was bad"

"Did your mother invite me over so you could insult me?"

"No, she invited you over because your mother is secretly plotting"

"Do tell"

"She believes that you should find a lady friend, someone respectable"

"Then why am I here?"

"Very funny Draco. It's not me she's looking at, but my sister"

"Tori? Isn't she like 12?"

"She was only 3 years younger than me!"

"I always picture her as 12 for some reason. She's your little sister"

"I know, she's about to graduate soon. Mother wants to marry her off as soon as she can. She's given up on me"

"Tell me your secret, so I can get my mother to give up on me"

They had tea, and it was quite uncomfortable. Melanie Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's mother poured the tea. Astoria sat there looking down at her teacup, too shy to speak to Draco. Daphne merely watched. Draco was bored. Narcissa tried to bring up topics they could talk about.

"So you're about to graduate, aren't you excited?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, I'll be glad to be done with school" Astoria said timidly

"Time goes by so quickly. It seems like yesterday you had gotten your letter" Narcissa said

"Yes" Astoria said

"Daphne how was Italy" Draco asked

"It was beautiful, you must come next time. Blaise would love to see you" Daphne said

"Daphne, you shall not be invited men with you on trips to foreign countries! And you shall not be visiting strange men in foreign countries!" Melanie scolded

"Mother, it's Draco. We've known each other since we were children" Daphne said

"You are still a lady"

"And he's still a gentleman! Besides he's more like a brother to me than anything. And Blaise is not a stranger! We went to school together!" Daphne said

"Daphne! Stop it right now!"

"Draco, do you want to see the gardens?" Daphne asked as she stood up

"Of course" Draco said getting up

Daphne grabbed his arm and led him away.

"That girl will be the death of me" Melanie said

"She voices her opinion quite vocally" Narcissa said

"Yes, well, that's why Astoria here is much better suited" Melanie said

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't looked up from her teacup nor said more than a few words to Draco this entire time"

"He still thinks I'm 12" Astoria said taking a biscuit, "Not that I mind, he's kinda old"

"He's the same age as your sister!" Melanie said

"Yeah, totally old" Astoria said

* * *

Thanks for reading. The songs Hermione and Greg used were both by Incubus. They are Wish You Were Here and I Miss You, which sounds amazing acoustic. Just saying.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: No beta. Thanks for the positive feedback. There's another note at the bottom.

* * *

Draco placed the bracelet he had commissioned into a small velvet pouch. He had written something on the card and then tied it around the owl's leg. He sent the owl on its way. He watched as the owl flew away. He hoped she would like the bracelet. He turned to return to his room when an elf appeared.

"Tibby doesn't want to get in trouble, but the Mistress is in your work room, touching things"

"What things?"

"Tibby doesn't know! Master said not to let anyone in, but Mistress said to let her in"

"Wonderful, Tibby go make something"

"What does Master want?"

"Just leave me alone I have enough to deal with now"

Draco walked to his potions room and found his mother closing the lid on the cauldron.

"Mother" Draco said

"Draco, how nice of you to leave tea early"

"No reason for me to stay. Though what are you doing here?"

"Is there a reason why you're brewing a love potion?"

"Honestly mother, must you be so nosey?"

"I want to know why my son is brewing a love potion, who are you going to use it on? Should I be concerned?"

"I'm not using it on anyone!"

"Then why did you brew it? This is not a pepper up potion Draco!"

"Why do you care? You're ready to sell me off to the next single female that walks by"

"I'm concerned for you. You seem sad, lonely"

"Very observant, and of course I obviously want to have tea with a 12 year old"

"She's not 12! She's only 3 years younger than you"

"She might as well still be 12. She's her younger sister! That's just wrong mother!"

"Why?"

"Because I have no interest in her!"

"But you have an interest in someone, why else would you brew this love potion?"

"You ask too many questions"

"Tell me why, and I won't try to arrange any more afternoon teas and such for a month"

Draco sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to walk around the room.

"When you were here, under house arrest, I left England. I went as far away as I could. I ended up in California. I pretended I was a muggle, swimming in the ocean, walking on the sand, nobody cared who I was there. I felt free. And then I met someone"

"A girl?"

"Yes mother, I met a girl. And for a while we were happy. But she knew I was leaving. She knew and she still stayed with me for some reason. She wasn't even angry when I left."

"Then why the potion?"

"You know Amortentia smells different to different people. It smells like her. It's the only thing I have that reminds me of her, that's why I brewed it"

"Draco, why don't you return to her then?"

"I can't"

"Why? Is she a muggle?!"

"What? No, why does that even matter?"

"I just don't know why you hid this from me"

"You were just released from house arrest, I wanted to be here for you. I was gone for 2 years and I abandoned you. I won't do that again"

"You care a great deal for this girl don't you?"

"It doesn't matter"

Draco lifted the lid off the cauldron. He grabbed the nearby ingredients and threw them in. The scent of her disappeared and he closed the lid.

"Tibby!" Draco yelled

The house elf appeared in front of him.

"Empty the cauldrons and clean them" Draco said as he left

Narcissa watched her son walk off, wondering why he was so closed off.

* * *

Draco saw the letter tied to the owl's leg. He untied it and the owl flew off. He opened the letter and saw that it was from Pansy.

 _Draco,_

 _You're an absolute wanker. Theo and I go to the desert for this insane hippie retreat where these muggles have built an entire city, burned everything, and they had so many drugs I swear I'm not even sure if I'm back home or I'm on another hallucination induced trip but you have the nerve to leave without saying anything? You were raised better than that! And I have to find out from Granger who seems to be floating in and out these days. What the hell Draco? Respond or floo call me. I have sand in every part of my body. Every part._

 _Your bestest friend,_

 _Pansy_

 _P.S. I think Theo is still alive, but I'm not sure._

* * *

Hermione held the seashell to ear, listening to Draco singing. She saw the owl appear at her window. She placed the shell down and opened the window. It flew in and landed gracefully on her table. It looked up at her and stuck it's leg out. Hermione untied the bag from the leg. She looked at the small pouched and opened it. She poured the contents of it into her hand. It was a seashell bracelet with pearls. It was polished and so shiny and bright. The light reflected off it, and she could see the different colors on the walls. She looked at the shells, they looked like the ones she saw at the beach. She looked at the card. She smiled when she saw that it was from Draco. She placed the bracelet on her wrist and placed her other hand on it. She thought of Draco and wondered what he was doing.

* * *

Draco was strumming his guitar when he felt it. He put the guitar down and reached into his pocket. The seashell that he didn't use for the bracelet glowed and felt warm in his hand. He had charmed it so that it would glow and warm whenever she thought of him when she wore it.

* * *

Draco sat with Daphne and Astoria at the cafe in Diagon alley. Daphne was going crazy trapped in the house. Draco needed to get out of his house, his mother was asking him about this girl he was with in California. Astoria was sent with Daphne to make sure Daphne didn't do anything. The three of them sat there drinking tea.

"Mother doesn't trust me not to run off to Italy" Daphne said

"Because that's what you did last time" Astoria said

"I'm an adult! I don't need her permission"

"Why doesn't she like Blaise?" Draco asked

"He's not rich enough" Daphne said

"Is that all?" Draco said

"She wants me to settle down and get married and pop out babies"

"Blaise doesn't want that?"

"I'm too young for kids Draco! I want to have fun! And with him I have fun"

"Too much fun" Astoria added

"Shut up Tori. You don't know anything"

"I know plenty! I know not to be that stupid to run off to another country without telling anyone! We were worried about you! Our parents thought you were kidnapped! But you were out partying with your boyfriend!"

"That's the most you've ever said in front of me" Draco said

"And you! I don't want to be here with you. I don't want to be married to you! You're old! And I want to have some say on who I marry! And it's definitely not you! You're rude, arrogant, snobby and you're too pale, what are you a vampire?" Astoria said

"Are you done now?" Draco asked

"I hate that I have to babysit you two" Astoria added

"Now that we've established that none of us wants to be here, can we move on?" Draco said

* * *

Harry was checking his phone when he saw that Hermione had sent him something. He clicked on it, and it was a video of her with a bunch of people in a small room. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. They were all holding classroom instruments and they started to play. Harry started to laugh out loud when he saw they were singing and playing with these silly instruments. He wiped his eyes when he was finished watching. He saw that the video had a lot of views already. He was going to respond when his eye caught Draco walking down the street.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out

Draco stopped and looked back and saw Harry walking towards him

"Potter" Draco said

"Have you seen this? It's hysterical" Harry said showing him the screen

Draco looked at the screen and watched Hermione, Greg and a few others play these silly instruments and sing.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Draco said

"I forget, you don't get it. They're playing this popular muggle song with classroom instruments for children. Bloody brilliant"

Draco reached into his pocket and took out his phone. It was dead, and he had forgotten to charge it.

"No wonder you didn't get it, your phone's dead. Need to charge it?"

"Probably can't until I get home"

"Does electricity work at the manor"

"No, I have a solar charger"

"Do they work well? I can't get electricity to work at Sirius's old place either."

Just then a silvery jack russell terrier appeared before Harry.

"Harry! The bloody beast is trying to scratch out my eyes! It's already torn up my arms! I'm leaving!" Ron's voice yelled

"You want to see Sirius's old place?" Harry asked

"I have nothing else to do today" Draco said

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and apparated them both. They landed inside 12 Grimmauld place. Harry looked around for Ron who had left. Crookshanks was lounging on the couch looking bored.

"Crookshanks have you been terrorizing Ron again? I thought we agreed not to draw blood things time" Harry said

The cat merely looked at Harry. It got up, stretched and then looked at Draco.

"That's Granger's? This ghastly ginger beast? I can't imagine why she would abandon it" Draco said

"He's a lot smarter than he appears to be. Plus he's half kneazle. He knew that Pettigrew was hiding as a rat."

"Kneazle? They sense deception and untrustworthiness. No wonder it hates Weasley" Draco said

"What? No, he's just cranky that Hermione has been gone this long" Harry said walking into the kitchen, "I think he's hungry again"

Draco looked at the cat who jumped off the couch and walked over to him.

"You're not the only who misses her" Draco said quietly

Crookshanks sniffed Draco, and then began to rub himself onto his pants. Draco looked down and picked up the cat.

"She'll come back for you, eventually. Me, I'm not sure" Draco said

"How did you do that?" Harry asked

Draco looked over at Harry who was holding a box of cat food.

"Do what?"

"He never lets anyone pick him up, except Hermione, and me on occasion, when he's not sitting on my face trying to suffocate me."

Crookshanks looked at Harry indigientaly. He hopped out of Draco's arms and walked into the kitchen.

"He senses that you are trustworthy mostly because you have no romantic interest in Granger. Weasley, he can smell it a mile away. Her familiar does not approve" Draco said

"And what about you? He didn't attack you"

"He knows I mean her no harm"

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that Black Family tree here? Upstairs?" Draco said walking off

"Oh no, you don't get to avoid the question" Harry said following him, "I know you care about her"

Draco didn't respond and kept looking through the rooms for the family tree until he found it. He looked at the massive tree on the walls.

"You're not denying it" Harry said

"I'm not" Draco said

"Alright, so what is it then?"

"What is what?"

"Why are you here while she's there in the states?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you glad that I'm not with her now? Isn't that what you wanted when you stupefied me against the wall?"

"Deflecting the question. So is it her blood status? Is that why you can't be seen with her?"

"I don't care about any of that!"

"Then what is it? You know I'm going to keep asking questions, it's part of my job you know"

"You were right"

"About what?"

"She's the brightest witch of her age. And it's not like her to be seen with me"

"Blimey" Harry said as he almost dropped the box of cat food

Draco's fingers touched his portrait on the tree.

"Don't you have to feed that ginger beast?" Draco said

"And here I thought it was you who thought you were too good for her"

Draco left the room and headed back downstairs. Harry followed him.

"But you think you're not good enough for her. Merlin, you must love her" Harry said

Draco's eyes went wide and he quickly headed for the door. The less Potter know the better. Draco walked down the hallway to the door when he saw Crookshanks standing there blocking him.

"What?" Draco asked

Crookshanks merely meowed and looked at him. He picked up the cat. Crookshanks meowed more and then rubbed his head against Draco's neck.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, "Is that the only thing keep you from her?"

Draco rubbed Crookshanks behind the ears and heard it purr against him.

"Potter. If by some miracle, your mother was alive again, wouldn't you want to spend every waking minute with her? Hold onto her to make sure she's real?" Draco asked

Harry paused for a moment.

"You know I would. I would give anything for her to be alive again."

"Then you understand. Your mother's love protected you even in death. My mother is the only thing I have left in the world. And I will never abandon her"

Draco handed the cat over to Harry. It squirmed in his arms.

"I understand, but I think my mother would understand too, if I wanted to go out and live my life. I think she would have wanted to meet Ginny too. Mothers love their children and they want them to be happy."

Draco said nothing. He opened the door and left. Crookshanks meowed as Draco left.

"He really does love her doesn't he?"

Crookshanks patted Harry on the jaw. He often wondered why humans were so slow to catch onto things.

* * *

So the classroom instruments thing is from Jimmy Fallon. It's actually pretty funny and amusing to watch them play these songs with those things. Pansy and Theo were at Burning Man, which explains why they weren't around. Sorry for the lack of Dramione, but they will see each other soon. Crookshanks knows what's up. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: No beta. Thanks to all that are reading. Also I keep posting out of spite! XD

* * *

Hermione looked out at the ocean. Watching the waves crash onto the shore no longer gave her peach or a sense of calm as it once did. She sighed as she walked back to the bungalow. She looked around. She no longer felt happy. She no longer felt that this place was an escape for her. Instead everything was a reminder of him, of what she had with him. And it just became too much. She was miserable. She waved her wand and everything packed itself into boxes. She waved her wand again and all the boxes flew and shrank into one box. Hermione looked around and it felt empty and cold. She picked up the box and headed over to Theo and Pansy's.

Hermione found them both at the beach house sunbathing. Pansy wore the skimpiest bikini she had ever seen. Theo glanced over and saw Hermione holding a box.

"You're leaving?" Theo asked

"Yes" Hermione said setting the box down

"At least you had enough decency to say goodbye to us" Pansy said

"Can you just hold onto this box for a while?" Hermione asked

"Are those Draco's things?" Theo asked

"Some of them, most of it, some of it is mine, but I don't know what to do with it" Hermione said

"We'll hold onto it for you. When do you leave?" Theo asked

"Soon"

"Where are you headed?" Pansy

"I'm not sure. I just can't stay here anymore" Hermione said

"You know you're always welcome here" Pansy said

"Thanks. I'll owl you if anything happens" Hermione said

* * *

Hermione went to the cafe where Greg was eating lunch. She sat down next to him. Greg glanced over to her and smiled.

"Hey" Greg said

"Hey" Hermione answered

"So that last song you wrote. I'm thinking we should do another video"

"With the class instruments?"

"No, something else"

"Greg, I'm leaving"

"I figured you would. Where you headed? Are you going to find him?"

"I don't know"

"Well before you leave, how about we do one last thing together?"

* * *

Harry was walking down the street in Diagon Alley when his phone beeped and he took it out to see what the notification was. There was another video. He played it to watch it. The entire video seemed to be shot in reverse, but the singer was singing the words correctly. He realized that they used magic to make the video. He watched it, realizing it was someone who was in a car accident. But it started with the man in the hospital singing and then showing how he got there, and it ended with him in the car driving with Hermione sitting next to him. They were both laughing and smiling before she was thrown out the windshield of the car. There was an overwhelming sense of sadness.

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, Tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

Harry called Hermione, waiting for her to answer. It went to voicemail. Harry sighed and walked into an alley. He cast a patronus to send a message to Hermione.

"Hermione call me, fire call me, whatever, just talk to me when you get this. And Crookshanks misses you too"

Harry looked at the video and saw that it had over a million views already.

 _I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

 _Pulling the puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science, science and progress_

 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

 _Oh, and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles chasing our tails_

 _Coming back as we are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

* * *

Hermione held the giant shell in her hands. She pressed it up against her ear to hear Draco singing. She smiled faintly. She saw Harry's stag appear and Harry's voice. She placed the shell into her bag. Instead of answering Harry, or calling him, she took her wand out and apparated away.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, strumming his guitar. He starts writing a song again. He plays a few chords and then writes them down. He starts from the beginning and plays what he's written so far. Narcissa hears the music and walks towards his room. She opens the door and sees him playing. She watches him, listens to him and wonders where he learned this. She hears him hum along with the music. Draco notice his mother and stopped. He placed his guitar down and stood up.

"Mother"

"Draco, I didn't know you played. When did you learn this?"

"I learned a few things while I was in the states"

"Why don't you ever play for me?"

"This isn't a piano recital mother"

"Draco"

"I didn't think you were interested"

"I am interested in anything you do. I'm your mother. I will always support you"

"It's just a silly hobby I picked up"

"It doesn't sound silly"

"It is, it all is"

"Draco, why do you do this? You were always so proud as a child, always wanting to show me everything you had done. The first time you rode a broom, the first time you used your wand, you were so enthusiastic"

"I'm not proud of this"

"Of your music?"

"It was an escape for me. So I wouldn't have to think about what was happening to you here. It's the part of me that enjoyed the sun and beach while you were locked away. I am ashamed of it"

"Draco…"

"All of it"

Draco pointed his wand at the guitar and it changed back into a teacup. He left the room. Narcissa watched her son walk away. She knew he was carrying an enormous amount of guilt. And that guilt was eating him away slowly. She never blamed him or hated him for her house arrest. She had hoped that Draco escaped England when she was under house arrest, and found a new start somewhere else. And it sounded like he did, for a short time. It pained her to see him like this.

Narcissa went back into her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out some parchment and began to write a letter. She would fix this. She would find a way to make her son happy again. She had few friends left, but she knew the few she had would help her. Her quill began to write on the parchment.

 _Dear Pansy,_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. The song I used is The Scientist by Coldplay. And also the video which they shot in reverse. You should check it out if you haven't yet. I know Draco and Hermione need to meet already! And remember SPITE! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry for the delay. Real life caught up with me...for a while. no beta. hope you're amused. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Pansy was outside sunbathing while Theo was next to her falling asleep. There was a great owl that landed on the arm of her chair. Pansy removed her sunglasses and looked at the owl. She reached out and untied the letter attached to it. The owl said nothing and flew off. She looked at the envelope and her eyes widened. She hit Theo on his shoulder.

"Theo! Wake up!" Pansy said

"What?!" Theo whined

"I got a letter from Narcissa! Why is she writing me?" Pansy said

"Open it!" Theo said sitting up

Pansy broke the wax seal and started reading.

"Draco's an idiot!" Pansy said handing him the letter

Theo started reading the letter. Pansy walked into her room and started packing using her wand. Theo walked into her room and saw that she was packing.

"You're really going?" Theo asked

"It's our friend Draco, we can't abandon him, even if he's being a total wanker" Pansy said

"Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be ready"

"I knew you wouldn't abandon him"

* * *

Hermione watched her parents walk in the park, completely unaware of her presence. She watched them enjoy the day and then walk back to their house. She watched them smile and laugh. She watched them every day for a week before it became too much for her. Still unable to reverse the memory charm on them she left Australia again. Every place made her miserable. Every place seemed empty without them, without him.

At the end of the week, she obtained an international portkey back to London. She ended up at the Ministry looking for Harry.

* * *

It wouldn't be until they ran into each other at Diagon Alley a week later. Draco was accompanying his mother on her shopping trips, ignoring the glares they were getting from people. Hermione saw him the first time in months, his hair was cut short, his pale skin showed no signs of ever being in the sun, there was no facial hair at all. He stood there stoic with no expression on his face. She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, to tell him that she missed him. Her feet moved on her own. Harry who was with her, watched her walk towards Draco. He reached out for her, to stop her from what would be a very public conversation.

"Draco" Hermione said when she was finally close enough to him

Draco turned and saw her standing there. She had changed so much. Her short hair was growing out, it was past her chin now, but still bushy and wild. Her skin was still tan, she had never left the sun. He wanted to reach out to touch her, but felt the hand and arm around his. His mother would want an explanation.

"Hermi, I mean Granger" Draco said

"I...I…." Hermione started to say

"Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," Harry said from behind Hermione, "Hermione just returned, we would love to have you over for tea"

"Tea?" Draco asked

"Yes, tea. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon?" Harry said

"Harry, what are-" Hermione said

"My mother is busy, but I am available to join you for tea" Draco said

"Draco, do no not answer for me, I am right here. And the invitation was extended to us both" Narcissa chided

"I shall open the floo to you both then. Tomorrow, say 3 o'clock? You know the place, Kreacher will be happy to see you" Harry said

"Yes of course. Tomorrow then" Draco said

"Lovely, let's go Hermione" Harry said as he pulled Hermione away

The two walked down the street, and Harry put his arm around her, causing her to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked

"Preventing you from making a very colossal mistake"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're about to have a conversation with him, in a very public place. A conversation with someone you haven't seen in tend to get loud"

"I do NOT!"

"See you're doing it right now!"

"Harry!"

"Look, you can talk to him tomorrow. My original plan was to just get him, and he played along but his mom decided to come along. I guess I can show her the Black Family tapestry then"

"You'll run interference?"

"Yes Hermione, that's what friends do"

* * *

The floo roared to life at 3 o'clock and out stepped Draco with his mother. Kreacher was ecstatic at their arrival. Harry had convinced Narcissa to look at the Black family tapestry upstairs. Hermione looked at Draco and reached out to him. Her hand pressed up against his chest, he felt warm, always so warm.

"I had to make sure you were real" Hermione said

Draco reached out and pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, it had been months since she had last touched him, felt him, tasted him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume" Draco said

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me"

"I wanted to see you everyday since I left"

"Then why didn't you?"

Draco's fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Because you deserve better"

"No!"

"I'm a death eater, when I came back, that's what everyone labeled me as. It's all I'll ever be"

"There was a trial, you were aquitted! You were a child!"

"None of it matters, they still hate me, hate my mother. She served her house arrest and we're still greeted with scorn whenever we go out"

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters. I don't care about any of that"

"Well you should. I'll only drag you down"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't deserve you, I never did"

"But that time we spent together in California"

"It was the happiest time in my life. We were free, we could be who we were, no one cared, but here they do. I'm a deatheater, you're the brightest witch of her age, who should not be in the company of someone like me"

"Stop making decisions for me!"

"I can't do this to you, I can't knowingly do this to you. You deserve so much better than me"

"Stop saying that, stop telling me what I deserve. What I deserve is to be happy, and I was happy with you in California with your stupid songs that all sound the same, and my terrible skateboarding skills. I just want to be happy is that so wrong?"

"You deserve the world, you deserve everything Hermione, but I'm not it"

"But I love you. I feel it when you're here, and I felt it when you were gone"

"I'm a coward Hermione"

"Draco don't say that"

"One day someone will love you properly the way you deserve it" Draco said as he kissed her on her forehead, "But that someone is not me"

Draco walked away from her and back to the floo.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Hermione yelled

Draco dropped the floo powder, calling out for the Manor. Hermione grabbed onto him and they both disappeared into the flames.

Narcissa and Harry stood there for a moment as they watched them disappear.

"So….tea?" Harry asked

"Yes I believe we have much to discuss" Narcissa said


End file.
